


This Is Your Chance

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, So much smut, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Jonathan knew he looked like a deer caught in headlights.He knew it was embarrassing how scared he looked, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it, because he couldn't believe what the hell was happening right now.He couldn't believe that Steve Harrington had him caged between his arms underneath the bleachers, looking at him like he was about to swallow him whole.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	This Is Your Chance

Jonathan _knew_ he looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

He _knew_ it was embarrassing how scared he looked, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it, because he couldn't believe what the hell was happening right now. He couldn't believe that _Steve Harrington_ had him caged between his arms underneath the bleachers, looking at him like he was about to swallow him whole. 

Steve smiled down at him and licked his lips. "Thanks for coming" 

Of course he came. When you get an anonymous note in your locker telling you to meet someone beneath the bleachers after school because it's urgent, you go to the bleachers after school. Well, when you're as curious as Jonathan, anyway.

He still didn't know why Steve had asked him here, though, or why he had stepped so close to him, pushing him backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. 

"Why am I here?" Jonathan's breath hitched in his throat as Steve leaned even closer to him, his hot breath ghosting over his earlobe. 

"I know you saw me and Billy." 

_Shit_. 

Jonathan had indeed seen Steve with Billy, making out furiously only a few feet from where they were standing right now, Billy's hand stuffed down Steve's pants. Jonathan had wanted to leave, really. He knew it was wrong to keep watching them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

He had had the biggest crush on Steve for years now, and even though Hargrove was a complete piece of trash, Jonathan still had eyes. Seeing the two of them together was almost too much, all that beauty being swirled together... 

He'd cursed himself for leaving his camera at home, because a sight like that needed to be immortalised. He'd had to settle for a mental picture, which still burned bright on his retinas whenever he closed his eyes at night. 

He'd thought they'd been too busy to notice him, but evidently he'd thought wrong. 

"I know you enjoyed the show, you little perv" Steve whispered hotly in his ear. 

_He was so fucked._

"And I know you've wanted me for years. Admit it Byers, you want to suck me off so badly, don't you?" 

_So fucked_. 

Steve's thumb pushed up his chin, lifting his head so that he'd have to look at him. "I asked you a question, baby."

Jonathan's breath stilled in his throat and his blood didn't know whether it should rush to his face or his dick, because Steve had just called him _baby_. 

He finally got up the courage to look Steve in the eye and to his surprise he didn't find any anger there. He only saw a dark, dangerous glimmer that he had dreamt about seeing there so many nights before. 

_Was he dreaming now? Or... could it be? Could it really be that he had misread this whole situation?_

Steve was looking at him expectantly. 

He swallowed harshly, and then, slowly, nodded his head. 

"Tell me" Steve demanded hoarsely "Tell me you want to suck my dick." 

If this was a dream, Jonathan never wanted to wake up. 

"Yes" he said in a tiny voice. "I... I want to suck your dick" 

"Told you." Jonathan's head snapped to the entrance, and he could feel his heart sinking in his chest. _He was so, so fucked._

Because _Billy fucking Hargrove_ was standing there, grinning that cruel, predatory smirk of his and he had just heard Jonathan confess that he wanted to suck Steve's dick and there was no way he was gonna let that slide. His stomach churned because this was just some sick prank and now he was gonna get the shit beaten out of him and Hargrove was gonna hold this over his head for the rest of his life... 

He heard the gravel crunching under Hargrove's heavy combat boots as he walked over to them and Jonathan could already imagine the weight of that boot as it came down on his ribcage. 

He leaned against the wall on his elbow, blocking Jonathan in even more than Steve already had. "Told you peep show here's been trailing around you like a puppy dog, daydreaming about all the unspeakably filthy things he wants to do to you, pretty boy. Bet he's been jerking off to a picture of you for months now."

_That guy really was cruel..._

Cruel, but right on the goddamn money because sadly, everything he'd said was true. When did Billy Hargrove become so perceptive? 

"That true?" Steve asked. 

He didn't answer and Hargrove laughed. "Aw, pretty boy, I think we're scaring him. You scared, sweetheart?" 

Again, Jonathan didn't answer, but Steve took a tiny step back and cupped his face softly. "Billy, back off of him, would you. Can ya blame him?" 

He turned his attention back to Jonathan "We didn't mean to scare you, baby, well _I_ didn't" he threw a pointed look at the blond, who rolled his eyes with a tut. "Fucking softie." 

Steve ignored the insult. "Now tell me, Jonathan, s' it true what Billy said?" His demeanour had softened a little, his finger stroking his cheek in a manner that made Jonathan forget how to think. 

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah" 

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for Steve to beam at him and crash his lips down on his. Steve kissed him hungrily, both his hands holding Jonathan's face. He kissed Steve back breathlessly, completely overwhelmed. Steve licked at his bottom lip and he didn't hesitate to let him in. Steve's tongue felt heavenly against his own and he eagerly explored the inside of Steve's warm mouth. 

They only pulled apart when Hargrove cleared his throat. "Getting a little carried away there, pretty boy?" 

Steve shook his head, laughing "Just getting started. And you'd do the same, he's a good kisser" 

"Really? Let me see." And just like that Steve's lanky body was replaced by Hargrove's warm muscles. The kiss was rough and aggressive, the way that guy did everything. 

Jonathan was surprised when he felt Hargrove's big hands on him, one on the small of his back and one on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. But even more surprising was whatever it was Hargrove was doing with his tongue, it made Jonathan weak in the knees and the only word he could think to describe it with was _sinful_. 

Steve pressed up against Hargrove's back, leaving wet kisses in his neck as he whined in his ear "Let's go to my place, tiger." 

Hargrove bit his bottom lip before he pulled away, and Jonathan hated to admit that he didn't want him to step away. He didn't want this to end yet. 

"Pretty boy was right, you're not bad. Want to see what else you can do with that mouth of yours." He leaned close, his body pressing heavily against Jonathan's. "You still wanna fuck pretty boy, this is your chance, peep show. Meet us at his place." 

Jonathan swallowed harshly, apparently this wasn't over. He nodded eagerly, a little too quickly and trailed behind the two guys to the parking lot, where they all got into their cars and drove off. 

Jonathan knew better than to park too closely to Steve's house, walking the last three blocks. He passed the Camaro after a little more than two blocks. When he got to the house the front door was still open. He carefully stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He could hear AC/DC blasting from upstairs, so he followed the music. 

The sight that met him when he opened Steve's bedroom door was the prettiest picture he'd ever seen. Hargrove was sitting on Steve's bed facing the door, smoking a cigarette, stark naked, one hand tangled in Steve's long locks. 

And Steve... Steve was sprawled out on his knees, also naked, his head bobbing down on Hargrove's cock. 

"Look at that, pretty boy, our audience has arrived. Let's give him a show, huh princess" Hargrove winked at him and Jonathan could feel his dick twitching in his pants. Steve immediately picked up his pace, taking Hargrove down deeper until he gagged. 

"How about you give me a show of your own, Byers? Lose the clothes." It wasn't so much a question as it was a _command_. Jonathan blushed, he felt those piercing blue eyes roving over him as he stripped off his clothes. 

He tried to cover up a little, feeling incredibly self-conscious, but Hargrove was still eyeing him approvingly. "Don't be shy, Byers, got no reason to" he said, and Jonathan visibly relaxed a little. 

"Come look at this, you're gonna love it" Hargrove motioned him over. Jonathan sat next to him on the bed and immediately knew what he was talking about. 

Steve's pink lips were slick with spit as he was taking Hargrove down with blushing, hollowed cheeks. Steve looked at him with those big brown doe eyes, tears spilling over the edges from choking on Hargrove's dick. "Isn't he pretty? Just the prettiest boy you've ever seen..." 

"He's beautiful" Jonathan smiled softly. 

"You hear that, baby doll? Byers here thinks you're beautiful, now be good and show him you appreciate the compliment." Immediately Steve reached his open palm up and Hargrove spat into it, loudly. Steve winked at Jonathan before he wrapped his hand around his cock, spreading Hargrove's saliva over him with firm strokes. 

"Fuck" Jonathan moaned and he could see Steve's eyes light up. 

"Pretty boy loves it when you talk to him, don't you princess?" Steve moaned around Hargrove's cock. 

"Fuck that feels so good" Jonathan's words only spurred Steve on. 

"You're such a little slut for compliments, aren't you princess? Look at you, on your knees for both of us, taking us both like a dirty little skank." Hargrove's words cut like knives and he'd think the guy really was just cruel if he couldn't see the effect his words had on Steve, who relished in them, sighing contently at each name Hargrove called him, good or bad. 

Jonathan didn't think he could take much more of this, Steve was looking so incredibly hot and he was jerking him off so well, it was almost all too much...

"Baby, I think it's time you let go of Byers, we don't need him cumming just yet, now do we?" And just like that, Steve's hand slipped off of him. 

Hargrove winked at him "Don't worry, Byers, we'll make it up to you." 

Steve was focusing solely on Billy now, who started thrusting his hips up to match Steve's rhythm, making the doe-eyed boy gag around him with each thrust. Hargrove tugged on Steve's dark locks as he moaned. "Getting me so close, princess. You gonna take my cum like the good little whore you are?" 

Steve nodded slightly, still frantically bobbing his head. "Oh fuck, pretty boy, that's it!" Hargrove groaned loudly as a violent shudder rippled through his body. He came in Steve's mouth, still holding him in place by the hair so he had no choice but to swallow around him, although Jonathan had a feeling Steve would have gladly done that either way.

When Hargrove released him, Steve's cheeks were stained with tears and without thinking Jonathan leaned over to wipe them away. Steve smiled at him fondly, and fuck him if that smile didn't go straight to his pulsing cock. 

"Fuck, Stevie, you always do that so well" Hargrove sighed and handed Steve what was left of his cigarette. 

"Oh, I know" Steve hopped down onto the bed and took a long drag. "Enjoyed the show, Jon?" Steve asked him. 

Jonathan was amazed at the way their personalities had shifted so quickly, there was nothing left of the Steve who had just blindly followed Hargrove's every order, like he'd vanished into thin air. 

"Yeah" He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. 

"You're really cute when you blush, you know." 

Before he could think of anything to say to that, Steve smacked Hargrove in the arm "You didn't even offer him a smoke, seriously, Billy, you ever think of anyone but yourself?" 

He held up the pack of smokes as Hargrove rolled his eyes. "We can't all be perfect little housewives like you" Steve scoffed. 

"Oh please, look at you and those middle schoolers, you're practically their mother" Hargrove teased, but Steve looked completely unimpressed. "Keep talking like that, though guy, see what happens." 

"Yeah, pretty boy? Whatcha gonna do?" 

A dark grin spread across Steve's pretty face, it was almost frightening. "You want me to show Jonathan here the _ocean_?" 

Jonathan didn't know exactly what that meant, but _ocean_ had to be some sort of code word between the two of them, because the effect it had on Hargrove was undeniable. He was still smiling, but the mischievous glint that was usually there had gone, and Jonathan noticed the slight tension in his shoulders. 

He was trying to seem unaffected by Steve's words, and he was doing a pretty good job of it too, but not good enough to fool an experienced people watcher like Jonathan. After they stared at each other for an intense moment, Hargrove raised his hands up in defeat, his tongue poking out between his teeth "Alright, bambi, you got me" 

"Yeah, that's what I thought, tiger" Steve winked. 

"I'm gonna go raid your daddy's bar" Hargrove chuckled and planted a kiss on Steve's mouth before he sauntered out the room.

"Bring some for the rest of us, would you, babe?" Steve yelled after him. 

Jonathan felt himself blush again as Steve's eyes raked over him from the other side of the bed. He took a shaky drag from his cigarette. "You and Hargrove have got something good going on, don't you?" 

Steve smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, it's been really good." 

Jonathan knew he probably shouldn't pry, but his curiosity always got the best of him, he just couldn't _not_ ask. "What's _ocean_?" 

Steve chuckled wickedly "You caught that, huh? Always knew you were smart." He took a long drag before he smirked and said "That's a show for another time. If you're very, _very_ lucky" 

He was even more curious now, but he had no time to dwell on it, because Steve stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand and started speaking again, lower this time. "Y'know I've been telling Billy you're a lot more fun than you seem." He swallowed harshly "Yeah?" Steve nodded. "Been telling him how much I wanted to take you home with us." 

He sat up on his elbows. "C'm here" he motioned. Slowly, Jonathan crawled over to him, and Steve immediately wrapped his hand around his neck. He pulled him into a deep, heavy kiss. Jonathan was lying on top of him, his legs in between Steve's and he could feel Steve's length pressing against his own. 

Steve pulled back, panting slightly. "Been telling him how badly I want you to fuck me" 

Shit... it was almost too much, Jonathan had been dreaming of hearing those words for years, but they'd never sounded as sweet as they did in real life. 

"You want that too, don't you, Jon? Wanna fuck my tight little ass?" 

"He'd be crazy not too." They both turned their heads to see Billy leant against the door frame, taking a swig straight from a half full bottle of whiskey, palming himself lazily as he looked at the two guys on the bed in front of him. "Keep going, you guys look incredible." 

Steve didn't hesitate, he immediately pulled Jonathan back down on him, crashing their lips together again. His hands were clawing at Jonathan's back. Jonathan felt the bed dip behind him and he jumped when Hargrove's hands cupped his ass. 

"Still scared of me, Byers?" Hargrove laughed savagely. "Think it's time we remedy that." The feral look in his eye did nothing to ease Jonathan's mind. 

Hargrove spun him around, his back landing against Steve's chest. Steve's lips connected to Jonathan's neck immediately, sucking wet kisses below his left ear, his hands trailing up and down his chest. 

Hargrove spit in his hand so loudly it was obscene, before wrapping his hand around Jonathan's length. He moved his hand rough and fast, and Jonathan had to bite his lip to keep quiet. Of course Hargrove noticed, he leaned over and bit Jonathan's bottom lip before he kissed him and Jonathan moaned against his lips, because fuck could Hargrove work that tongue of his. 

Hargrove pulled back with a sinful smirk. "You think that's good wait till I do it to your dick." 

Jonathan could only imagine... But he didn't have to wait long, because Hargrove slipped down immediately and replaced his hand with his mouth. He took him down so smoothly Jonathan wondered how many times he'd done it before. 

"Fuck" Jonathan moaned and immediately Steve whispered in his ear "Fuck, you're so hot when you moan, babe, do it again. Want you to moan my name while Billy's making you feel good" 

Shit, Jonathan couldn't believe this was happening... He wasn't gonna last long. 

"Steve..." He moaned and Hargrove fucking smirked around his dick. "That's right baby, say my name" Steve was sucking hickeys into his neck that he wouldn't know how to hide tomorrow. 

"Steve. Oh fuck, Steve, that feels so good" Hargrove worked his tongue around him and Jonathan could feel his orgasm starting to build. "Fuck, Steve, getting me so close" He could feel Steve moan against his neck and Hargrove winked at him with those unbelievable blue eyes, making him quiver. 

Then, Steve reached up to cup his face and pulled him backwards into a kiss and Jonathan was done for. Having both their mouths on him was just too much to handle. He moaned loudly as he came in Hargrove's mouth, who swallowed around him and milked him for every last drop that he had, before he pulled off with a pop. 

"Holy shit" Jonathan sighed, resting his head back against Steve's chest. "You're really incredible at that" Hargrove smirked cheekily "Yeah, I've been told" 

"Fuck, you guys, that was so hot. Come give me a kiss, tiger" Billy didn't have to be told twice, immediately crawling over to them and crashing his lips down on Steve's. 

The kiss was sloppy and incredibly hot, Jonathan could feel the blood starting to rush back down to his dick again already, even if he had just had one of the best orgasms of his life. He thought it was exactly that mind-blowing orgasm that compelled him to grab Hargrove by the hair softly, right after he pulled away from Steve, and kiss him too. 

Steve groaned at the sight. "Can somebody _please_ just fuck me already?"

Hargrove chuckled against Jonathan's lips. "So fucking _needy_ " 

"Well it's not my fault you're both drop dead gorgeous. I'd be a whole lot less needy if _you_ weren't so damn hot" Steve pouted defiantly. 

Hargrove rolled his eyes at him. "Byers, could you just shut him up already?" He sounded exasperated. Jonathan couldn't be happier to comply, pulling Steve into another lingering kiss. Steve pulled him in closer, practically pulling Jonathan down on him, kissing him passionately. 

"Be good, pretty boy, and show Byers how much you want him" Billy purred from behind them. 

Steve sat up on his elbows, leaning against the headboard. He pulled Jonathan closer by his hips so that he was sitting on his chest. He took Jonathan's length in his hand, pumping him a couple of times before running his tongue over his head. 

Steve slowly sank his mouth down on Jonathan, working his hand around the base. Jonathan moaned and threw his head back as Steve worked his tongue around him. 

Suddenly, Jonathan could feel Steve moaning around him. He looked back to see Billy with his head buried between Steve's legs, using his spit to lube up Steve's asshole. He slipped a finger into Steve, who moaned again, louder this time, and started pumping it. 

It wasn't long before Billy worked another finger in, making Steve gasp and throw his head back. "Fuck, babe." 

Billy smirked. "So hot, pretty boy." 

Steve groaned loudly before looking up at Jonathan. "Please fuck me, baby. Wanna feel your pretty dick in my ass" he whined. 

_Hargrove was right, he really was needy._

Jonathan leaned forward to kiss Steve again before he got up. Billy pumped his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out, rolling his eyes at the whine Steve let out, and reached over to Steve's nightstand. He pulled out a purple plastic squeeze tube of lube and tossed it to Jonathan. 

"He's all yours, Byers" Billy grinned mischievously as Jonathan took his place on the bed. "You wanna get fucked, pretty boy? Want Byers to split you open?" Billy cooed into Steve's ear, who nodded so quickly it looked like his head might come off. "Yes, please!" 

Jonathan squeezed some of the lube into his hand and rubbed it over his cock. He used two fingers to rub some lube on Steve's asshole. Steve whined loudly and bucked his hips up against Jonathan's hand. 

"Jonathan, baby, I need you to fuck me _right now_ " 

"You heard him, Byers, pretty boy might just burst if you make him wait any longer and that just seems _cruel_ , don't ya think?" Billy chuckled. 

Jonathan loved how needy Steve was, and he couldn't deny he was just as eager. He lined himself up with Steve's hole, and Steve threw his head back already, loving the feeling of just being touched. 

Jonathan pushed in slowly. He had never felt anything so amazing, he was going to have to be careful or this was not going to last long. 

Steve let out a pleased sigh "Oh god, yes!" He moaned when Jonathan bottomed out. Jonathan started moving slowly, still getting used to the feeling of Steve so tight around him. 

Steve wrapped his hand around Jonathan's neck, pulling him against his chest so he could kiss him. "You feel so fucking good inside me, baby."

Jonathan picked up his pace a little, his hips bucking against Steve's. Jonathan heard the click of a lighter as Billy, who was sitting at the headboard, lit up another cigarette. He was sitting back comfortably, watching the two of them as he palmed himself lazily and whispered obscenities in Steve's ear. 

He winked at Jonathan when he caught him looking. Finally, he leaned over and grabbed Steve by the calf, hooking his leg over Jonathan's shoulder. 

"Oh fuck!" Steve arched his back, clawing at Jonathan's back. "Harder" he moaned. 

"Needy little whore" Billy sneered, and Steve whined. "Oh god, Jonathan, please fuck me harder." 

"You're so beautiful, Steve" Jonathan sighed. 

_He really was gorgeous._

Jonathan couldn't pull his eyes away from him, he had never seen anyone looking more like Renaissance painting, all flushed colours and dramatic arches... 

Jonathan moved his hips faster, thrusting into Steve harder. Steve was meeting his thrusts, pushing his hips up in sync with Jonathan's. They were both moaning loudly, a mess of grunts and expletives and whispered names. 

Jonathan grabbed onto Steve's leg, holding him in place as he fucked into him. "Shit, baby, I'm gonna cum" Steve groaned as he came, coating both of their stomachs in sticky white liquid. 

The feeling of Steve pulsing around him took Jonathan by surprise, squeezing him so tightly that his orgasm took over him. "Fuck, Steve!" He threw his head back, filling Steve up with his cum. 

Jonathan's vision blurred and his head was swimming in clouds. He rolled off of Steve, laying back on the mattress in post-orgasmic bliss. He heard Hargrove groan next to him, and looked up to see Steve twisted on his side, already gagging on Hargrove's dick again. 

"Shit, that's it baby doll, so good for me" Billy growled. 

He caught Jonathan's stare, noticing the hesitant look on his face and smiled ferociously. "You ever sucked a dick, Byers?" 

Jonathan's cheeks flushed brighter, he'd been dreaming about guys since he was thirteen, but all experience he had, he'd gathered in the past two hours. 

Hargrove chuckled, knowing full well what Jonathan's silence meant. "Wanna give it a go? Promise I won't bite" He taunted. 

"If I do you'd better hope I'm the one who doesn't bite" Jonathan retorted lazily, but Billy's eyebrows shot up and he laughed, genuinely laughed. 

Jonathan didn't think he'd ever seen Hargrove laugh before. He'd never looked more beautiful. 

"Didn't think you had it in ya, Byers, but I gotta say, you're kinda sexy when you've got some bite to you. I could get used to that." Hargrove winked as he tugged on the back of Steve's hair, pulling him off of his cock and beckoning Jonathan over. 

Jonathan crawled over, kneeling between Hargrove's legs. He took Billy's dick in his hand, stroking him firmly before he ran his tongue along the underside of his length. He took Billy's tip in his mouth, taking him down as far as he could before he gagged. 

Jonathan bobbed his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Hargrove's cock. It took him a while to get the hang of breathing through his nose, but after he did, he thought he was doing pretty well. He liked picking up on Hargrove's body language to know when he was doing something right, liked hearing Hargrove telling him he was doing a good job. 

Suddenly, Billy took his face in his hands, holding him still as he fucked up into his mouth, hitting Jonathan in the back of the throat, making him gag. "Taking me real well, Byers, thought you'd be good with that mouth of yours" Hargrove growled. 

"Can't wait till I get to try sometime" Steve smirked next to him. 

"Always so greedy, aren't ya, princess?" Steve cut off Billy's taunting with a kiss, before he took a long swig from the bottle of whiskey that Billy had brought upstairs with him. 

He passed the bottle to Billy, who let go of Jonathan's head to take it. Jonathan pulled back gratefully, breathing in deeply before he sank back down on Hargrove's length. 

He sucked roughly, working his tongue around Billy's head. He could tell by his shallow breathing that Billy wasn't going to last much longer. And so could Steve, who was kissing Billy's neck, leaving dark hickeys in his wake. "You gonna cum for Byers, babe?" He whispered hotly in Billy's ear, who grinned ferally and nodded slowly. 

Steve nibbled on Billy's ear lobe. "Make some noise for me, would you, tiger?" Billy chuckled. "Anything for you, princess" he groaned lowly. 

He moaned louder, thrusting his up to meet Jonathan's movements, feeling the heath in his stomach coil tightly. "Shit" he growled as he grabbed both Jonathan and Steve by the hair, holding them close to him as he came down Jonathan's throat. 

Jonathan swallowed around him with some difficulty, taking everything Hargrove had to give him as best he could. When he came back up for air he was met by two soft faces, smiling at him languidly. 

Steve pulled Jonathan close, sitting him down against the headboard, a little uncomfortably sandwiched between the other two guys, but then Billy handed him the bottle of whiskey with a wink, and Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and Jonathan felt warm inside. 

"This was amazing" Steve sighed. "Can't wait to do it again" 

_Oh. So there was going to be an again?_

"So, uhm... How exactly does this work? Like, the three of us?" Jonathan could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

"We don't really do labels, just like having fun together" Steve shrugged. "Think we'd both like to have fun with you too. I know I would" he winked. 

"Yeah, I was getting pretty tired of only fucking pretty boy anyways" Billy's smirk was sharp as a knife. 

"Puh-lease, Hargrove, you could never get tired of this ass and you know it" Steve gasped indignantly and smacked Billy in the back of the head, immediately ducking behind Jonathan afterwards to avoid retaliation. 

"If you don't watch out I might just leave you for Jonathan" he added, but he didn't sound even remotely sincere, and Billy knew it. "You couldn't go a day without my dick, princess, and _you_ know it." 

"I'd argue, but we all know I really couldn't" Steve chuckled. "So, what do you say Jon, wanna join our little whatever the hell this is?" Steve was smiling at him sweetly, his eyes genuinely hopeful. 

"Definitely" Jonathan answered eagerly. He was still blushing, still overwhelmed with this whole situation. Still a little unsure that all this was really happening, even though deep down he knew that, while this might just seem like the best dream he'd ever had, it was really happening. 

Just like he knew that next time, he was going to take the prettiest picture of his photography career to prove it. Because if there was anything Jonathan was damn well sure of, it was that there was going to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Phewww, so this totally spiralled out of control, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! There will probably be a second part at some point but this took m forever to write so I don’t think it’ll happen any time soon 😅 


End file.
